wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the Bottom
This article is about the song Beyond the Bottom by Wake Up, Girls!. For information on the CD of the same name go to Beyond the Bottom (Single). For information on the movie of the same name go to Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom Beyond the Bottom is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! that serves as the theme for the movie 'Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom'. It is centered by Mayu Shimada. History Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom After Wake Up, Girls! won the Sendai preliminaries for the 2015 Idol Festival with their song 'Shoujo Koukyoukyoku', it was revealed that they required a new song to be written for the final, however, Tasuku Hayasaka refused to write it. In response, President Tange Junko got her friend Sato Katsuko to write the song 'Beyond the Bottom' instead for the final. They then performed it in the final and eventually won the grand title. Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou The song makes a slight appearance during the final WUG tour concert in the final episode, during which it starts from Mayu's solo in the bridge Live Appearances The song has made appearances in several live tours, including the Festa performances, in which the members of WUG specially wore their song outfits for the performance. Releases The song appears on the CD single 'Beyond the Bottom' and also had an MV released with the limited edition of the single, the short version being released on Youtube on November 6, 2015. The song and full MV also made its appearance on the album Wake Up, Best! 2, released on March 25, 2016. Audio Lyrics English= It's still that invisible dynamo shaking the people violently In this way people forgot about heart and sings Memories of childhood being shattered, I am now Searching for your traces at the bottom of a ravine The blacked-eyed fish are sinking in the stream Staring at the eastern sky waiting for the sun Where had that passionate enthusiasm disappeared? When did I last shown my smile? Please tell me your real side No matter how I shouted, I can't see you appearing I was trapped in the jail of lies That wasn't your thought, and therefore send it now! Send! (Change your mind, my friend...) If deities really exists, please hear my thoughts Let me bear all of the hate in the world Change devastation into power, and I am not fear of anything So! Escape from this chaotic freedom It's still that Raskolnikov holding a blade and slandering Peeled away friendship and stabbed my fragile heart Should I believe, black-eyed fish? Am I really afraid of losing it? Tell that friendly you I am still believing in you Even though that is the signal of war Do not stop, and therefore run! Run! (Bring your heart, my friend...) I will still protect you even if I was injured Because that is how I would burn the last bits of my life The world is still dark, but a new morning will definitely come Yes, I wanted to see truth at the end of devastation Even if we suffer forever in the future I will still tightly hug you who has been betrayed by happiness (Change your mind, my friend...) If deities really exists, please hear my thoughts Let me bear all of the hate in the world Devastation is the seed of hope, and deliver your prayers forward now So! Escape from this chaotic freedom |-| Romaji= Mata mienai DAINAMO ga hageshiku hito wo yusaburu Koushite dare mo kare mo ga kokoro to uta wo wasureru Osanai hibi no kioku ga uchikudakare ima boku wa Donzoko no fuchi wo tadori kimi wo sagasu Kuroi me no sakana-tachi ga nagare no naka shizundeku Higashi no sora niramitsuke taiyou wo machi tsudzuketeru Doko he kiete shimatta no anna ni mo atsui PATOSU Saigo ni hohoenda no wa itsu datta no ka Oshiete yo kimi no hontou wo Sakende mo sugata wa mienai Uso no ori ni tojikomerareta no wa Kimi no sei ja nai dakara ima todoke! Todoke! (Change your mind, my friend...) Moshimo kami ga iru no nara kiite hoshii boku no omoi wo Sekaijuu no nikushimi wo zenbu boku ga uketomeru kara Zetsubou wo chikara ni kae mou nanimo kamo kowakunai sa Saa, KAOSU to natta kono jiyuu kara nigedasou Mata RASUKOORINIKOFU ga yaiba wo tate usura warau Hagareochita yuujou ga moroi kokoro wo tsukisasu Shinjiru no ka shinai no ka kuroi me no sakana-tachi yo Sonna ni mo ushinau no ni obieru no ka Tsutaete yo yasashikatta kimi ni Boku wa mada ima wo shinjiteru Sore ga tatakai no aizu toshite mo Tachidomaranai dakara hita hashire! Hashire! (Bring your heart, my friend...) Kizu darake ni natte demo kanarazu boku wa kimi wo mamoru. Sore ga boku ni wa saigo no inochi no moyashi kata dakara Sekai wa mada yami no naka demo atarashii asa wa kuru sa Sou, zetsubou no saki ni hontou wo mitsuketai'n da Mirai no eien sa ni boku-tachi wa kurushimu Shiawase ni uragirareta kimi wo dakishimeru (Change your mind, my friend) Moshimo kami ga iru no nara kiite hoshii boku no omoi wo Sekaijuu no nikushimi wo zenbu boku ga uketomeru kara Zetsubou wa kibou no tane mae wo muki inori sasageru yo Saa, KAOSU to natta kono jiyuu kara nigedasou |-| Kanji= (Change your mind, my friend…) もしも神がいるのなら　聞いて欲しい僕の想いを 世界中の憎しみを　全部僕が受けとめるから 絶望を力に変え　もう何もかも怖くないさ さあ、混沌(カオス)となったこの自由から逃げ出そう (Bring your heart, my friend…) 傷だらけになってでも　必ず僕は君を護る。 それが僕には最後の　生命(いのち)の燃やし方だから 世界はまだ闇の中　でも新しい朝は来るさ そう、絶望の先にほんとうを見つけたいんだ 　抱きしめる (Change your mind, my friend) 絶望は希望の種　前を向き祈り捧げるよ さあ、混沌(カオス)となったこの自由から逃げ出そう Trivia * This is one of the only songs in which their corresponding outfit is solely used for the performance of that song and only that song. Navigation Category:Discography